Too Much Hurt
by 36MaryRose36
Summary: Reid can't get over Maeve, it just keeps hurting. Yet, during a case, he meets two individuals, a victim of a psychopath's rampage and an autistic child, with just as much hurt as him, and he begins to heal as he helps them. Possible future romance with Reid/oc. Casefic too
1. Chapter 1

Too Much Hurt

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

Chapter #1:

_Blood, splattered all over the floor, a woman lying there-dark brown hair, red thin lips, wet eyes, small figure. Bullet in her head-MAEVE! Reid began to run, "I have to save he; I have to." She just was so far away…tears ran down Reid's face, he'd never get to her in time. – _BEEP BEEP BEEP.

**Caller Id: Garcia**. Reid sat up immediately, wiping the sweat from his face, just staring at his cell phone. He looked over to the clock: 7:04-alright, not too early. BEEP BEEP BEEP. "Garcia," he said groggily, Maeve's face still stuck in his mind.

"We have a case, come down here ASAP; it's pretty bad."

"When is in not?" Reid whispered under his breath, "I'll be there in 15."

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

As the team sat down, Garcia walked in looking frazzled, "Everyone here, alright: we have a case in Newark, New Jersey. Three women have been kidnapped, held for two weeks, and set free in front of either a hospital or a church. After the unsub lets the woman go, he waits a week and nabs another unsuspecting victim. Now here's where it gets creepers, the fourth victim-"

"There's a fourth victim?" Blake interrupted, surprised.

"Yes, and the fourth victim, Mia Kane-after two weeks was discovered dead: lying in a graveyard, of all places."

"Well, that completely changes his MO," said Rossi, "the unsub had one trigger which caused him to kidnap, another which caused him to kill. The question is why he didn't start killing with the first three victims."

"One more thing," Garcia said, gulping, "over the two week period, each woman was raped and tortured-repeatedly. They aren't big on talking about it."

"We have to move quickly because it's been a week since Kane's body was discovered." Hotch responded, "We will discuss the profile on the plane: Wheels up in 20."

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

On the plane:

"All of our unsub's victims had brown hair, but different eye colors," said Morgan, "they were all attractive women between the ages of 25 and 33."

"Reid, JJ, you're going to interviewing the first victim, Clara Summer, at her home." Hotch interjected, "She hasn't been very cooperative with the police; understandable, considering the trauma she endured. Hopefully, you'll be able to convince her to discuss it: since she was the first, she may be able to tell us something that will help with the profile."

"Blake, Rossi," he continued, "take the second victim, Diane Shawna and her family. The rest of us will go to the police station, meet up with the detectives and head to the crime scenes."

A few minutes later, Garcia contacted the team through the laptop.

"Sir, Detective Bond from the Newark police contacted me; he says he needs to talk. It's urgent." Garcia said.

"Patch him into my phone, Garcia." Hotch responded.

Hotch stood up, taking the phone call. All the rest of the team could hear was: "Yes, I will inform the rest of my team of the details."

"We have another possible kidnapping," Hotch said.

"Possible?" Morgan asked, with a confused look.

"Yes, this morning, 13-year old Missy Steinberg came running into the police station, screaming that her sister, Karen, 27, had been kidnapped."

"What makes it only possible?" Rossi returned.

"Missy has severe autism. She hasn't been communicating well, that's all the detective told me. We'll be landing soon: Morgan, as soon as we get to the station, I want you to try and talk this girl down. The rest of you, stick to your assignments; please remember a woman's life is on the line."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2:

Reid and JJ walked up to Clara Summer's apartment door; they had called ahead of time but no one had answered. _It must have been a horrifying ordeal that she went through, _JJ thought with a shudder.

Reid knocked on the door. 10 seconds later, a man in his twenties answered the door, "FBI, I'm Agent Jareau, this is Dr. Reid. We're-"

"Did you catch the bas-man who did this to my sister? Oh, um, come in, agents." The man responded, gesturing for them to enter the apartment. "I'm Martin Summer, Clara's younger brother, Clara moved in with me after, well, you know already. So did you catch the guy?" he continued, enthusiastically.

Reid answered, "No, um, actually we didn't, but we were wondering if we could, perhaps, speak to your sister. Ask her a few questions about what happened; it could really help us with-"

"You want to _ask_ Clara about what happened?" Martin Summer began angrily. "She had to move in with me because she was so scared afterwards, that's what happened. The work she had been so passionate about before became meaningless; she stays up in her room all day, she cries herself to sleep every night, only to wake up screaming. She hardly eats, she's a disaster. That's what happened, she doesn't have to tell you about it so you can pick her brain and make her relive it all over again! Get out!"

JJ and Reid had already gotten up, and they began to leave when suddenly Reid turned to victim's brother and asked, "If I could ask: what was she working on that she had been so passionate about?"

"She was a researcher, a special scientist or something; she was on a team that was working on understanding what causes autism. They were making breakthroughs, I think. God, every time I talked to her about it, she was so excited-now, huh." Marin responded more calmly, but obviously shaken up.

"I see-we'll be leaving now, goodbye, sir." JJ said quickly dragging Reid out the door.

As soon as they were down the hall, Reid spoke hastily, "I know that woman."

"You know her!?" JJ responded, shocked.

"Well, I know of her, she's a very predominant person in her research of autism. She was often in science journal discussing her breakthroughs: a genius really, I hope she is able to return to work soon…" Reid answered, excited, yet his voice fading. He suddenly thought of Maeve, _she had been so intelligent in every area-she went through so much, and waited for me to save her. But I failed, and I lost someone I-I-I loved, and she lost her life…_

JJ spoke interrupting Reid's depressed thoughts, "Hm, I just hope we can get to talk to her."

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Rossi and Blake looked into Diane and her parents' eyes, the pain emanating. "It was very dark there, almost pitch-black," Diane said, trying to control her crying, "it went on for well, two weeks, but it felt much longer. I really don't know what kind of things he did to me, because when he came, he-he-he-he-I can't tell you much more." Diane stopped.

"If you need to take a break, we can." Blake told her, compassionately.

"Thank you." She answered quickly, as she ran out of the room.

"The man left her out at a hospital," Her father said, as calmly as he could. "The doctors patched her up; she goes to therapy every week. She plans on joining a support group soon."

"Look at her scars!" Diane's mother cried. "She was about to finish her get a job as a doctor, but now, she can't look at wounds without…"

"She moved back in with us." Her father said quickly, "And we're happy to have her for as long as she needs."

"I quit my job to take care of her." Mrs. Shawna continued, pressing the importance of their daughter in their life.

"You must love her very much." Blake responded.

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

"Hello, I'm Dt. Bond," the man introduced himself.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Morgan, we spoke on the phone. What else can you tell us?" Hotch inquired.

"Well, when we contacted the third victim, Allie Chamber's family, we found out she committed suicide two weeks ago, if that's important to your profile or whatever you guys do." The detective said to Hotch.

"Actually it might be; can the family come here so we can interview them?"

"Yeah, they're on their way. Oh, Agent Hotchner, I know you wanted to get right to the crime scene, I'll have my partner take you there right away."

"Thank you; please lead Agent Morgan to interview Missy, as well."

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Hotch looked around the graveyard where Mia Kane's body had been found, he examined the crime scene photos. Where she had been left showed that the unsub was taunting the police, and the way her body had been placed showed his lack of remorse.

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Rossi and Blake went to the ME, who was finished examining the body of the last victim, "So what was the cause of death?" Blake inquired.

"Bleeding out, it seems." The medical examiner answered, flinching slightly.

"Did you run the DNA on her?" Rossi questioned.

"Yeah, nothing; but here's what I can tell you, she was tortured, with just about everything you can think of. Whips, knives, she was shot, regular tools, volts of electricity-it's pretty bad."

"Does it look like he meant to kill her?" Blake asked suddenly, on a hunch.

"Oh, yes. He knew what he was doing; he certainly intended to kill her."

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"My sister couldn't handle it, it wasn't her fault! Her life was ruined, her boyfriend broke up with her, and she lost her job as a teacher. It was too much." The third victim, Allie Chamber's sister said defensively.

"What she went through must have been terrible." JJ responded, surprised by the aggression in her voice.

"It was!" She responded, huffing.

"Hm, are your parents coming for this interview, Miss?" JJ asked simply.

"I haven't talked to them since Allie died, they didn't take care of her; they weren't sympathetic or anything. I helped her though, I guess it wasn't enough, after all, though because she still took those sleeping pills…" she answered, beginning to cry.

"I'm sure you did everything you could."

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Morgan walked in to see the autistic girl in shorts, a tee-shirt, and sandals, with her hair very in a messy braid. Missy was writing in a notebook franticly, murmuring loudly with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Missy," Morgan began, "watchya got there in that notebook?"

"This." She responded looking up, a frightened look on her face still present.

Morgan looked inside the notebook; in it were carelessly written math equations. The problems looked very difficult. He smiled at Missy, "Hey, these look hard, do you like math."

"Yeah, do you?" She responded softly, looking away from him.

Morgan smirked, remembering all the times he complained about the subject at her age, "I know someone who's amazing at it."

Again she turned to him, and spoke quietly, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll call him." He said, opening his cell phone, and pressing '2' for speed-dial. "Hey, Reid."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3:

"Hi, Missy," Reid began gently, "my name's Spencer Reid, may I see your notebook?"

"Mr. Morgan said you were really good at math…is that true" she asked softly, stuttering between every syllable, obviously concentrating on something else.

"Well, I've been told so." Reid responded, slightly reddening. He began to look through the notes, furrowing his brow, confused by the handwriting. Suddenly, his face lit up, understanding the equations. He turned to Morgan, "These are intricate, high level calculus problems she's working on. Its math that some college professors would have trouble doing: She's a genius!"

Morgan began to speak, but Reid instead turned to Missy hastily and said, "Can you explain this to me?"

Missy looked out the window, mumbling, and then she turned to Reid, her eyes wide, "Well, uh, 'x' is…" she trailed off, confused. Reid simply stared, waiting for her to continue.

"Reid, she can't explain it." Morgan interjected.

The two agents looked at the girl; she had her right hand pressed into a fist, rubbing it into her left hand palm. Immediately, she began to cry hysterically, quickly, she pulled her notebook to her chest and began to write with a shaking hand.

"Missy, Missy," Derek said as calmly as he could, yet the worry hidden in his voice. "We need to contact her teacher or a friend, to figure out how to talk to her."

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Morgan and Reid stepped out of the room, and Morgan spoke, "I think we can assume her sister was abducted: Karen is his type, also, if she hadn't been taken, she would have picked Missy up by now."

"I was thinking the same thing. We'll have Garcia contact her school's principle."

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"Missy is a sweet girl." Her principle started, speaking to Reid and Morgan, "yes, but it was hard for her."

Morgan questioned, "How so?"

"She was very bad at relating to others: she really has no friends. Some kids tried to be nice but they're kids, in middle school: she was hard to be friends with."

"What about teachers, how did they treat her?"

"Well, we've had cuts in education funding, so she had been put in regular classrooms, which was also hard for her, and the teachers. Her grades were down, and her behavior was distracting to the other students…"

"So, Missy really had no one?" Reid asked, an angry expression on his face.

"Oh, no, she had her sister; those two were close; Karen was protective of Missy, very. They were working on her social skills: I can't really tell you much else…maybe you should talk to Karen's boyfriend."

Morgan continued his interview, "Boyfriend? Do you have his name?"

"Yes, he occasionally picked up Missy from school; his name is Devin, Devin Kemp."

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"Karen's been abducted?!" Devin Kemp shouted at Agent Hotchner.

"Yes, we believe so; her sister Missy reported her missing. Apparently, your girlfriend never returned home last night."

"Oh, God." He started, "is it that lunatic who has been torturing the women?"

"We think that is the case. Can you tell us about Missy and Karen?"

"Their parents died three years ago in a car accident; it really caused Karen to take life seriously. She had been a party girl, but she changed because she didn't want Missy go into foster care."

"What about Missy, how did her parents' death affect her?" Hotch inquired.

"Bad, she had been making great progress, at least that's what Karen told me. She hardly spoke after the car accident, but Karen broke into her world," Devin smiled, thinking about his girlfriend. "Missy is beginning to get better. But now…" he trailed off, the smile disappearing.

"How long have you been dating Ms. Steinberg?"

"Almost two years."

"And how close are you to Missy?"

"Not very, sadly. She would occasionally speak to me, when Karen prompted her. But, she didn't trust many people, considering how her teachers treated her."

"And how was that?"

"They don't realize her intelligence because she can't explain herself. They treated her like an idiot." Devin huffed. "Karen was looking into special schools for her. Listen, you _need_ to bring Karen home, for Missy; that girl has no one else, no one."

**A/N: Thanks for reading: PLEASE REVIEW : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4:

The entire team was gathered the main room with the police waiting for them to give the profile.

"We're looking for a white male in his thirties," Hotch began, "He's strong enough to carry bodies, and is a sadist who feeds off the torture and rape he inflicts upon them."

"Um, why didn't he kill the first few victims, then?" asked a young policeman.

Reid answered, "We believe the reason he hadn't murdered them is because he enjoyed watching their lives fall apart: Claire Summers became secluded in her brother's apartment; the second victim couldn't continue becoming a doctor because the patient's injuries trigger painful memories-"

"Then why did he start killing?" the impatient officer pressed.

"We believe the third victim's suicide caused him to change his M/O." Rossi answered. "He now enjoys watching the families of the victims fall apart."

The cop nodded, as JJ continued, "We're looking for a pretty average man, he may have a family, but it's not likely. He keeps to a regular schedule of kills, so he probably has a routine job. The fact that he has been able to get away with four victims shows us he is very good at hiding his true nature. His friends, neighbors, coworkers, family, will be surprised when he is apprehended."

"Being that he gets off on seeing the victims and their families fall apart means he's probably stalking them now." Blake informed.

Dt. Bond's face immediately showed concern, "So he's stalking his victims and their grieving families?"

"Yes." Rossi answered, watching the officers' faces pale, "and the victims and their family should be alerted. But the media shouldn't; this unsub feeds on power, and if he feels he's lost it, he may do something drastic to regain it."

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Reid and Blake knocked on the first victim's, Clara, door; her brother answered the it, pain written all over his face.

"Hi," Blake began, flashing her badge, "we-"

"We saw the news," he said, gulping, "we know the psycho's been watching us."

"It's on the news?" Reid retorted, horrified.

"Yeah…." Martin answered, confused by the lack of knowledge on the FBI's part.

"I'll call Hotch." Blake said, pulling out her phone, and pressing a few keys on it.

"Hotchner." The voice on the other end of the line responded.

"Hotch, we have a situation: apparently, the profile was leaked to the media." Blake said.

Hotch spoke, "We know, we're working on it now."

"How much of the profile was leaked?" Blake inquired.

"All of it." Hotch replied, irritated.

"Alright." *BEEP* Blake pressed the 'END CALL' and returned to her conversation with Reid and Martin Summer.

Suddenly, a female voice called from inside the apartment, "Who's there, Marty?"

"Uh, just…" Martin Summer trailed off.

"FBI." Reid stated.

"FBI? What do they need?" she asked, choking up.

Martin didn't answer, his eyes dashed back and forth, thinking about how to answer, coughing to buy time.

"Excuse me," Reid began calling in, "I'm Dr. Reid, of the BAU unit. May I come inside, Miss Summer?"

There was silence then a lone huff before, "Sure, come here…"

Reid walked inside, leaving Blake and Martin Summer gawking. He didn't see anyone in the foyer, so he asked loudly, "Where are you?"

"Back here…" she replied, appearing out of the hall. He stared at her, in sweats, a thin, tall woman with medium short dirty blonde hair, which desperately needed to be brushed.

"Hi," Reid said shyly. "I was wondering, considering what's happened, could you tell us about your, uh, traumatic experience. It could, very well likely, help us catch the man who's hurt so many women."

"Wait, he's killed other women? What?" She wailed, "I would have made a statement weeks ago…if only Martin had told me!"

Reid continued, "Well, it's not too late."

"It never is." She answered, and for the first time in months, she smiled.

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

"We've got an issue." JJ said to Hotch, "They found Karen Steinberg's body, and it had a note on it."

"We'll head to the crime scene now."

The two agents turned to see Missy standing there, shaking with fear, "My sister's dead?" she questioned, wide-eyed.

**THANKS FOR READING: PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5:

"Okay, Agent Reid," Clara began, tears rolling down her face. "Wh-what do you need to know?"

"What can you tell us about the man who took you?"

"He was strong…uh, he had a-a deep voice but like he talked like was trying to make it sound deeper, ya'know?" She continued, concentrating hard on the details he had asked her to describe.

"Did you recognize him?" Reid questioned, "Do you remember seeing him somewhere, grocery store, work, bank?"

"N-no. Uh, I don't know, I was so scared…" she trailed off.

"Alright. What else do you remember; did he ever talk to you?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking, I-" she burst into tears recalling every detail she had tried to push out of her mind. "You must think I'm pretty weak, I mean, I leave everything…can't even pull myself together…"

"No, not at all, in fact I did practically the same thing after my g- my friend died." Reid gulped. "You're an intelligent researcher, Miss Summer. Just, take your time and concentrate."

She looked at him, thinking about everything she went through. Hell. That's what she went through. Pure Hell. For two weeks. She thought about it, she thought, then turned to him, "I was in a very dark basement, just woke up and I was there. Two weeks later, I dropped unconscious and woke up in a church. I prayed, too…for the first time in a long time…"

"That's good, can-"

She shouted, her head bursting, "My, my-" _Just spit the words out_! "My dream, last night! I know who he is!"

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

"Hotch, the unsub is 37-year-old Morton Kerd. He and his son met Clara at the research facility she works at. His son was just diagnosed with severe autism and his wife died a year ago." Reid spoke quickly. "Clara also mentioned she met Missy there: Kerd must have met Karen Steinberg there as well."

"Reid, Karen Steinberg is dead." Hotch began.

"What? That's not fitting into his pattern of keeping the women for two weeks."

"Yes, he must take more pleasure in the kills now then the actual torture." Hotch finished.

Reid remained silent, thinking of poor Missy, all alone. Hotch hung up saying Garcia found the address of the unsub.

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

"Morton Kerd, FBI." Hotch said sternly, as Blake, Morgan, and Rossi followed him through the door he had just kicked open.

Kerd sat on the couch watching football, then turned to stare at them, he didn't run, he just sat there. And then smiled.

"Morton Kerd, you're under arrest for the murders of Karen Steinberg and Mia Kane, as well as the kidnappings of three women." Hotch said.

"You got me." He said, disturbingly pleased with himself.

Morgan grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, flinging handcuffs around the unsub's wrists. "Yes we did." Morgan said glancing around the filthy house as CSU came through the doors.

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

"Hey Missy," Reid started, staring at the tear stained face of the girl. She didn't look up, just watched the floor blindly.

Reid spoke, clearing his throat, "Your sister cared for you, she loved you and I know she would want you to do well in life. I can help you, I can get you into practically any school with a phone call. You, though, you have to work, you have to work hard for your sister-"

He stopped because she looked at him and half-smiled, whispering, "I will."

A/N: for anyone who read this whole thing, thanks. I planned on making it longer, but I want to work on some other ideas, so I figured I'd wrap this up.


End file.
